Finn is left at home (FinnxMarshall lee)
by MeganeRifusei
Summary: When Finn meets Marshall Lee for the first time, just how will things unravel?
1. Jake's depature

"Hey, what you wanna do bro?" Finn questioned Jake, sliding off the couch onto the floor

"Man, I dunno," said Jake, planting himself down beside Finn. "Bmo, anything new?" Jake called out to Bmo.

"Whazzup guys? a new game? ah, I'm sorry, right now Bmo is still developing ," replied Bmo,  
"It will probabbly take a while" Bmo added.

"Ah well this sucks" said Jake, the two buds both sighed aloud.

There hasn't been anything exciting happening for the past few days, and the boys are all in the dumps about it, not to mention Finn really is reaching his limit, he needs some action big time.

Suddenly the phone rings, it startles the two.

Jake jumps up and picks up the phone, "Hello?" said Jake.

"안녕하세요," greeted lady.

"Oh, Hi Lady, whats up?" Jake asked.

"제이크 사랑, 일부 급한 업무를보고 있으며, 날을 동반 할 필요," explained Lady.

"Oh, I see, okay" Jake replied.

"그리고 당신은 당신이 잠시 동안 나와 함께 사라져 버릴 것을 핀 말할만큼 좋을 수  
을까?" Lady asked.

"Yea sure, alright, I'll see you soon," said Jake, then hung up the phone.

Finn rushed over to Jake, "So, who was it? do we have a Mission?! huh, huh huuh?!" Finn squealed eagerly.

"Hate to break it to you man, but, it was Lady, she told me that she has urgent business," explained Jake,

"I'm really sorry man, but Lady also wants me to accompany her too, and it'll probably will take a while," Jake added.

"Oh, I see, so your leaving me here, and having fun yourself" Finn pouted, dropping to the floor once more.

"Come on, don't put it that way, this is urgent business!" Jake hissed.

"Yea, I got it," Finn sighed, "So how long will it take?" questioned Finn,

"Lady hasn't decided yet, but I'm guessing, a few months?" said Jake.

"WHATT?! A FEW MONTHS?" Finn exploded, "are you kidding me?! I'm going to die of boredom!" he added.

"Naah, man you'll be alright, I'm sure something exciting is bound to happen," said Jake, sounding a little troubled.

"Fine, I understand." sighed Finn, he then stood up and jumped on the couch.

"All this laying around is making me sleepy, I'm going to take a nap," Finn yawned, curling up on the couch.

"Aww, but I'm leaving right away, you aren't going to see me off?" Jake frowned.

"I'm tired, you'll be okay, just like I'll be okay," Finn said sleepily, motioning for Jake to leave.

"Okay then," Jake sighed worriedly, "Bmo, I'm counting on you, look after Finn for me will ya?"

"Aye aye!" Bmo replied.

-

And so Jake left with Lady to whereabouts even I don't know, and Finn waits patiently for an exciting occurrence.

-

Hope you liked my First Fan fiction :3, seems like I've gone down the same road like the "Ice King" without realizing, (=3=)/  
the upcoming chapter might/will have R18 content, AND ITS GOING TO BE A **BOYxBOY, GAY!** PAIRING! PLEASE LEAVE WHILE YOU CAAANNN!  
-Megane Rifusei


	2. Marshall Lee

Finn slowly opened his eyes to see that it was already pitch black outside, the land of Ooo was fast asleep, and so was Bmo who was sat down beside him.

"Ugh, just how long have I been sleeping for?" Finn pondered, sitting up, & scratching his head sleepily.

It was apparent to Finn that Jake had left quite a while ago, although it made Finn feel a little down, Jake would and should be coming back, he wasn't going to be gone forever, and Finn knew that for a fact.

Finn shakes his head to get his mind off Jake,  
then realizes that he had skipped dinner, and now his tummy is churning up and growling.

Finn stumbles his way to the kitchen in the dark, hoping to find a dinner left by Bmo.  
Then suddenly, two odd slurping and rustling like noises came from the kitchen, and it caught Finns attention.

"Could it be a burglar? Yea! finally some action!" he thought, just barely containing his excitement.  
Finn quietly paced forward,

A loud crunch emitted from under Finns foot, "Wah!" the noise startled him, it seemed that he'd stepped on a grey..? a grey apple?

"Why is this apple grey? wait, could it be Marcel-" Finn felt the air move behind him!

"Boo," someone blew air into his ear from behind.

"GAHHHH!" Finn collapsed to the floor, screaming, scooting backwards till he was against the wall.

The guy started to chuckle, and then burst out in laughter

"Man, I'm glad I stole that prince gumwad's instructions for the portal to the alternate dimension, Finn is way more fun then Fionna," the guy said between chuckles.

"Fionna? alternate dimension? what are you playing at Marceli...ne..?!"

The candle on the table beside them was suddenly lit, and the bright light was a blinding shock for Finn, who was in the dark for so long, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

As Finns vision stabled, he saw a vampire like Marceline, but it was a guy!?

"Wha," Finn rubbed his eyes, blinking repeatedly.

"I guess this Marceline is my alternate then, heh, your much more cuter then I pictured Finn," the vampire laughed.

Cute? alternate? Finns mind was on the brink of exploding, he had to pull him self together,

"W-who are you? you aren't Marceline right?" Finn shuddered, questioning the lean, cool looking vampire.

"Nah, I ain't, I'm Marshall Lee, now stop mistaking me for Marceline, its irritating me," Marshall explained, kneeling down to ruffle Finns hair.

"Stop would you!," Finn said, pushing Marshall away, "and how do you know my name?!" he added.

Marshall sighed, "guess I'll have to tell you everything then, you just won't stop resisting will you, I mean it is cute but...," Marshall gave in, sat him self down beside Finn, and explained everything, from who he is, to the alternate land of Aaa, and the alternate people.

"Hhhmm So you're the alternate of Maceline, and I have an alternate who's name is Fionna, and you came here through a portal that splits the land of Aaa with the land of Ooo.. and.. and," Finns brain imploded with information, too much information for a 13 year old like Finn to handle.

"Yep thats pretty much it, understand now Finn?" Marshall said, exhausted with all the explaining.

"Wait, just one more thing, why are you even here?" Finn asked, for some reason he was curious about it.

"Ah, lets see.., I came because I wanted you Finn," Marshall smirked, waiting to see Finns reaction.

"Wha," Finn's face went flush red, "Whad'ya mean Marshall?"

"Heh, simple, just because I want you Finn," Marshall smiled,

"Mars-ha-!" Marshall closed in on Finn and planted a kiss on Finns lips, "Mnnff! mmnnnn... puah! Marshall yo-u.." Finn said, his body slightly quivering, and his face bright red.

"Your body is telling a whole 'nother story then your mouth Finn... so cute," Marshall chuckled, "anyways, the suns gonna rise soon, I'll see you later Finnie" he added, and in one swoop, Marshall was out the window and gone in a flash.

Finn just sat there on the floor, in a daze...

Hope you liked the second chappie! man, I still haven't gotten to the good stuff, : I'm sure next chapter, it will be there!  
-Megane Rifusei


	3. He was so cool

Two hours after Marshall had left, the sun had risen, and Bmo was up and making breakfast for Finn, who was sat at the table, staring out blankly.

"Hey, Finn!, Bmo is done making breakfast, Finn!" Bmo pokes at Finn's face repeatedly, "FIIINNN!" He Barks at Finn's vacant stare.

"Ah? Bmo? whats wrong?" Finn finally responded, although it seemed only half of him was aware.

"You're whats wrong Finn! why are you so up, up in the clouds today Finn?" Bmo questioned curiously, "Did you have a dream?" Bmo pestered.

Finn's face went red again as he remembered Marshall, "Wha.. uhmm I guess," Finn mumbled, planting his head down on the table, and letting out a troubled sigh.

Bmo, although wanting to know more, decided that it wasn't his place to pry into anymore, as it could stress Finn out even more.  
Having seen the fact that Finn seemed so unresponsive, Bmo didn't want to have to increase his load.  
So Bmo ended up just motioning for Finn to eat, and heading up stairs to continue the development of his new game.

Finn's behavior was really unusual today, and the source is most likely what happened between him and Marshall just a few hours prior, and for some reason Finn just couldn't get his mind off of Marshall.

"Darn it, all I can think about is Marshall this, Marshall that, I..I NO! what is wrong with me?!" Finn fumbled in his mind, shaking his head, slapping his face over and over again, till his cheeks were flush red and stung with pain,

"GET A GRIP FINN!" Finn exclaimed aloud, and then melted back onto the table,

"Argh... I-I.. just want to know more about him," Finn sighed, and gave in, he couldn't deny what he wanted, he was a simple boy, and even Finn himself, knew that much.

"Mnnnn..." Finn licked his lips, "he was so cool, that Marshall..," Finn nearly drifted off again, but restrained himself this time, he couldn't forget to eat, otherwise Bmo would get angry.

For the rest day, Finn just laid around the tree house in a daze, normally he would go out to find a dungeon, or visit the candy kingdom, but today, he was just different, he'd occasionally help Bmo out with something, but besides that, Finn really did nothing at all.

Soon enough it was nightfall, and after stealthily carrying Bmo downstairs, Finn then hastily made his way back up again.

Finn patiently waited in his bedroom with the window open, nervous but eager at the same time.

He took note of what Marshall said earlier "I'll see you later," and he counted on that, but tried not to give himself too high of expectations, 'cause he didn't want to be down in the dumps if Marshall didn't come in the end.

Finn waited, waited, and waited, and just as he was about ready to give up and call it a night,  
A gust of wind had blew in through the window, and just like that Marshall had Finn pinned down by his wrists, on his own bed.

"Mar-Marshall, wha," Finn was overwhelmed with happiness, "wha-Mnnnffnnn... pwuah, Ma-rshall! cut it with the surprise kiss attacks!" Finn exclaims as Marshall pulls away, trying to look irritated as an attempt to hide his just how much he liked it.

"Hmm? Finn what are you taking about, aren't you the one who enjoys it?" Marshall teased,  
"Ah!" Finn blurted.  
"I'm just teasing you Finn, you're just so cute Fi-...!?" Marshall's gaze locks with Finns, and the speechless Finn was bright red, blushing the hue of a tomato.

"Shit.. Finn, don't tempt me like that." Marshall blushed, and leaned in for another kiss,

"Mnn... so.. cute.," Marshall uttered under his breath.  
"Mars-h..mmmnnn...MFFF?!" Finn was surprised, all of a sudden Marshall had undergo from a normal kiss, to a deep kiss.  
Marshall then proceeded to caress Finn's body,  
whilst Finn struggled fruitlessly, moaning and letting out sighs, Marshall had gotten Finn's lower half undressed, and started to rub his against Finn's.

Finn let out a moan in a hoarse voice, "Mars-hall.. he's hard..," Finn's mind melted.

Having heard Finn's moan, Marshall squeezed their two together tightly, then continuously rubbed faster "Ahn..!" Finn squeaked, his body curling up, & his grasp violently clutching into the bedding.

More and more, rubbing faster and faster... finally, they both reached their climax, and came.

Once the two of them calmed down, suddenly Finn uttered "ge-t off..," Marshall had jolted for a second, then obediently followed Finn's order.

Sat on the edge of the bed, Marshall scratched his head, only now realizing what he just did to a 13 year old.  
There was a short silence.., "argh.. uhm, Finn.. sorry, I went too far didn't I...," Marshall apologized.

"So, yea sor-" Finn had unexpectedly embraced Marshall from behind, "Nawh.. it felt good...," Finn sighed in pleasure, although still a little bit embarrassed.

"Finn..," Marshall sighed in relief, he thought that Finn might of been disgusted of him by now. Marshall turned around and returned Finn's hug.

The two stayed like that for a bit.. Marshall just couldn't pull away from Finn, it was so cute watching him struggle to cuddle with Marshall's lean build...

~  
Finn ended up dozing off mid hug, leaving himself vulnerable to Marshall's ways, but surprisingly Marshall laid off, and just laid down and held Finn.  
~

The next morning, when Finn had woken up, it was disappointing for him to see that Marshall was gone.  
Although Finn remembered vividly that he was warm and being embraced as he slept.. Finn blushed and smiled.  
"Marshall.." He happily sighed.  
~

WHOO~, now that was some adorable stuff, (^/^) hope you enjoyed this chapter~ (PS, sorry it took so long to update, life happens =m=)  
-Rifusei


End file.
